Storm
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: "Things happen for a reason Dean. I have to believe that. Be safe Winchester there's a storm blowing our way and I'm not sure who's gonna make it out alive."
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story and its Beta'd by DeansLover1918 she's great! i hope you enjoy and please R&R:)

* * *

"Rufus come on now you got to help me keep everyone off Sam and Dean's back!" Dean heard Bobby snap at the other hunter over the phone.

They were in some pretty deep shit here and he saw no way of getting him and his brother out.

"Look, Ellen, Tracy and Mac are helping as much as they can, Rufus! Rufus they didn't have anything to do with that boys murder! Yeah I'm sure! Don't you take that tone with me old man!"

He heard Sam sigh and turned to look at him.

"How did we get into this mess Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy but we got to figure out away to get out of it."

"And how do you suppose we do that huh? Bobby had to call in reinforcements on this one. Ellen, Tracy, Mac. Their doing all they can to keep the heat off and Bobby is too,"

"Rufus, Jacob's death was… it was horrible, but they didn't have anything to do with that one either." Bobby was saying his tone softer his grief evident.

"He's having a hard time I get that Sam but all we can do is tell Bobby what happened and find the fucker that killed both Jake and Evan." Dean said waiting for Bobby to get off the phone.

"About that," Bobby broke in, "why don't you just go ahead and tell me what exactly happened." He said joining Sam and Dean at the table in the dining room.

"Well you called to let us know about the witches," Sam started.

"And when we left we went straight there that's when we found Jacob." Dean inserted after Sam.

The Impala tore up the dirt road as Sam and Dean headed towards another hunt. They got the call from Bobby yesterday saying there maybe some witch activity in the area. But when they pulled up to the sight, what they saw would change all of them.

"Dean there's the victim." Sam said pointing out the window towards a mangled looking body in the middle of a clearing surrounded by rocks and next to a makeshift altar. Dean parked the car as close as he could get it without disturbing any evidence. They got out of the car and walked over to the body of a man.

"Oh shit!" Dean said looking down at the man that was wearing a trucker hat, flannel shirt and blue jeans. His face cut and bruised almost beyond recognition.

"Dean what is it you know this guy?"

"Yeah, yeah I know him. I hunted with him a few times when you were at school. His name is Jacob Reeves." Dean said as he felt his stomach turn.

"Well it looks like he got mixed in with some pretty heavy shit. Look at this they carved a symbol on his chest and the palms of both hands." Sam said disgusted from all the blood.

"You take a few pictures of it send it to Bobby and we'll do our own research on it. I'm going to look around see if these sons of bitches left anything behind." With that, Dean left Sam to do whatever it is that he had to do and looked over the altar. It was your standard black altar everything about it was twisted to serve the practice of the dark arts.

He had no idea what he was going to tell Lissie, Jacob's sister. Then there was Jacob's little boy, Lee. He was just five years old and now would face a life without his father. He shook his head to free himself of these thoughts. He needed to keep a clear head so he could kill the thing or things that killed Jake. So he could bring justice to his family.

He took another look at the altar. It didn't look any different than the rest they had seen because they all looked the same. But it did look like someone had cleaned up after themselves real good though.

"Dean I'm done couldn't find anything though." Sam said as he walked over to the altar, "How about you?"

"Nah everything looks like they always do. But whoever did the ritual cleaned up after themselves." Dean said not taking his eyes off the altar.

"Alright lets head back to the motel and let me look this up."

"I'm going to drop you off I have to go see someone first."

"Who?"

"Jacob's sister, I have to tell her before she hears it through the grape vine."

"Dean we don't have," Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"She's only an hour away Sam I have to do this for her. She'll be devastated." Dean snapped and Sam only nodded his head. He could understand if it had been him waiting to hear about Dean he would want to know as well.

"So you went to see Lissie?" Bobby asked as he adjusted his trucker hat.

"Yeah, I knew she would want to hear it from me. And I couldn't let her hear it from someone else much less someone she barely knew."

Dean parked the Impala outside and looked at the log cabin in front of him. It looked like it always did not a thing has changed in the last few years. With a sigh he climbed out the car letting the door shut behind him, if he didn't get to it Lissie would think he was some crazy stalker. She might like that better than the news he was brining her.

With a heavy heart he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Before he knew she was standing there looking up at him with her big blue eyes. She hadn't changed at all her black hair was long reaching past her shoulders. She wore a black Billy Idol concert tee, too tight blue jeans and her heeled boots made her look taller than her normal five two self.

"Dean! Oh geez man I haven't seen you in years how have you been?" She asked beaming up at him.

"Good, I guess," He mumbled trying to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Well come on in Lee is taking a nap but I know he would love to see you." She said taking his hand and dragging him in the house.

The inside of the house hadn't changed much either. A small TV was pressed up against the wall, a large kitchen just off to the right. They even had the same beat up leather couch and chair set.

"Well come on sit, sit and tell me how have you been? I hear Sam's back with you." She said as she pulled him down to the couch to sit beside her.

"Listen Lissie I have," Dean tried to start but Lissie interrupted.

"Oh man, I have missed you Dean, you should stay for dinner! Jake should be back sometime today. But he hasn't called so I don't know for sure." Her smile was as bright as he remembered and he hated that he would be the one that would take that smile from her face.

"Lissie, Jake's the reason I'm here." He said slowly hating himself for this.

"Oh you heard from him that's nice." Her smile faltered as if she knew he had come to tell her bad news. She took her hands out of his and smoothed away imaginary wrinkles.

"Lissie please I need you to listen to me." He said retaking her hands his thumbs rubbing circles onto her palms.

"I am listening Dean,"

"Me and Sam, uh, we found your brother. He was mur-,"

"No don't tell me that. Please Dean not you. Please don't tell me that!" She pleaded trying to take her hands back but he held firm. Then he saw the tears beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"Lissie I am so sorry but he was killed." he said pulling her to him.

"By, by what?" Came her muffled question.

"We're not sure yet." He said as he ran a hand down her hair trying to calm her sobs.

She pulled away so she could look him in the eye, he wanted to wipe that look of despair off her face but knew he couldn't.

"Well you find out what did this and you kill it. Do you hear me Dean Winchester? You kill the thing that took Jacob away from Lee and me."

"I will I promise Lissie."

"After that I took her and Lee to get her brothers body. And we gave Jake a hunters funeral."

Sam, Dean, Lissie and five year old Lee stood around the burning pyre. Lissie stood tall barely leaning on Dean for help. She needed to stand strong for the little boy that was now solely in her care. Lissie had not been the only one to lose someone. Dean and Lee had also. Jake was a good man from all accounts didn't deserve the end that met him.

Oh Sam knew only too well that something was going to get them at some point in this line of work and that didn't make it any easier when it happened to a friend or loved one.

"Sam I don't know you but your Dean's brother so I trust you." Lissie said now with a sleeping Lee on her hip. The little boy's fist curled up in Lissie's leather jacket. The moon reflected off his black hair making him look like he wore a halo. Sam could see the soft rise and fall of his chest and felt for the boy who would never see his dad again and Sam knew all too well what that felt like.

"I trust you to help find my brother's killer." She says putting a slim hand on his arm.

"We'll do our best Lissie for you and Lee."

"Thank you Sam, take care of yourself. I can feel something big building something bad is coming our way."

He nodded and walked off towards the car leaving Dean and Lissie to talk.

"What will you do now Lissie?" Dean asked.

"We're going to go stay with Ellen for a little while. She needs help what with Jo off hunting."

"Take care of yourself Lissie and take care of that little boy."

"I will Dean you do the same."

"I am so sorry that it was this that brought me your way again." He said putting his palm on her cheek. He smiled a little when she leaned into his touch.

"Things happen for a reason Dean. I have to believe that. Be safe Winchester there's a storm blowing our way and I'm not sure who's gonna make it out alive."

"Another one of your psychic things?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Could be, Good bye Dean." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips with that she walked away and towards her beat up truck.

"What did she mean by that?" Bobby asked as he poured all three of them another round of whiskey.

Sam just shrugged his shoulder's while Dean rubbed his hands down his face.

"Maybe she meant all this. Who knew that so much would come of it? That things would go so wrong." Dean muttered.

"Tell me what happened with Evan." Bobby said.


	2. To Much To Soon

"When we got to the warehouse that we thought the witches were hold up in Evan was out side thoroughly freaking out."

"Yeah Bobby he was scared shitless."

"Yeah he was pacing back in forth and mumbling something."

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up to the abandoned warehouse where the withes were supposedly held up. But what they saw was a young man pacing back in forth a gun gripped tightly in his hand as he ran his hands over his cropped red hair.

"Evan?" Sam said as he climbed out the car letting the door close behind him.

"Sam you know this guy?"

"Yeah I met him back at Stanford."

"Sam is that you?" Evan stuttered his blue eyes wide and full of fear.

"Yeah Evan it's me why don't you put the gun down so we can talk?"

"No, no I can't if I do that then I'm dead."

"You will be if you don't put that gun down." Dean muttered and Sam sent him a glare as if to say shut up.

"Evan who's going to hurt you? It's just me and my brother Dean." Sam said looking back at his brother who had his gun raised and pointed at the young man.

"No, no you don't understand, there are things you don't know about me."

"Are you a hunter Evan?"

"Yeah, how did, how did you know?" Evan whispered gripping the gun to his chest.

"So are me and my brother we can help you. Dean lower your gun."

"Not a chance Sam."

"Dean, Evan wont hurt us lower the gun." Dean finally did as he was asked but kept it up so he could fire if he needed to.

"Evan what has you so worked up?"

"It's that other hunter Jake, he was a friend and I know how he died. Something big is coming Sam and we're all gonna suffer."

"What's coming Evan? Why are we going to suffer?" Sam asked as he inched closer to the terrified young man.

"Some powerful stuff is going on Sam. Bigger than you and me and that brother of yours."

"Evan what are you talking about?"

"I can't Sam I just can't tell you. It's the boy he needs to be protected. Nothing can happen to the boy he is the beginning and the end." Evan mumbled as he began pacing again.

"Evan what are you talking about."

"Promise that nothing will happen to the boy!" Evan shouted pointing the gun at Sam and Dean. He was shaky but his hand was still.

"Evan you have to tell me who you're talking about."

Out of nowhere a shot rang out and Evan crumpled Sam just managed to catch him before he made a face plant.

"Evan, Evan com on man don't do this you gotta stay with me!" Sam pleaded while searched frantically for a pulse.

"Sam is he alive!" Dean shouted with his gun raised in the same direction the shot came from.

"Got a pulse but its weak."

"Stay here I'm going to in."

"Dean!" But it was too late Dean had already run off.

"Sa, Sam, you have to protect the boy."

"What boy Evan?"

Instead of answering, Evan repeated what he said earlier about the boy being the beginning and the end.

"Evan, Evan! Damn it!" Sam shouted as he felt the weak pulse slowly fade away.

* * *

"And would you like to tell me why the hell you ran into the warehouse without back up!" Bobby snapped as he slammed his empty tumbler onto the table.

"What choice did I have? I had to find the shooter and Sam needed to find out more information before Evan died. Not like either, one of those worked out. I did learn that there are more involved than just a bunch of witches."

"Care to explain?" Bobby asked as he poured all three of them another drink.

"Well I took off through the building hoping to be able to catch the shooter."

Dean took off through the warehouse following the footsteps he could hear. Whoever it was, was on the run and didn't want to be caught but they didn't know they had him chasing after them. Whoever it was, was wearing black from head to toe and he couldn't tell if it was a man or woman.

"Hey!" He shouted as he tackled the shooter they rolled around for a minute before they got a right hook to Dean's jaw and scrambled to get away. Dean reached for their foot but got kicked in the face for his efforts.

The shooter scrambled to their feet and rushed for the open window. The shooter turned back to look at Dean and flashed their eyes black. Dean's jaw dropped as he stared into the inky blackness that was looking at him with malice. Without another glance, the demon jumped out the window Dean ran towards it and got there just in time to see the demon land on its feet and take of towards a waiting car.

"Shit!" He snarled slamming his fist down on the windowsill.

* * *

"A demon?"

"Yup, apparently when witches are involved so are demons."

"Well this notches things up a bit more doesn't it." Sam muttered as he stood up wiping a hand down his face wearily.

"What the hell are we going to do Bobby? Everyone thinks that Sam and I have something to with that kid's death."

"But we didn't and what the hell does some boy have to do with all this?" Sam added.

"You don't think its Jake's kid do you?" Dean asked.

"Could be I mean Jake was used in the ritual. But if it is Lee what this about him being the beginning and the end?" Bobby mused.

"I don't know all I know is after all this I need a shower and a good nap." Sam said yawning.

"Get your shower and go to bed ya idjits there's nothing more we can do about it tonight."

Sam and Dean nodded; Sam went up the steps to take a shower while Dean settled on the couch to wait his turn. After about an hour and still no sign of Sam, Dean jogged up the steps and went to the bathroom where he could hear the shower running.

"Sammy don't use up all the hot water! Other people need the shower to man!" Dean shouted through the door when he didn't get an answer he knocked on the door and opened peeking his head around the corner.

"Sam, Sam you in there?" Still nothing so he went in hoping his brother hadn't fallen asleep in there pulled back the shower curtain to find it empty. He turned off the water its not like Sam to leave the water running. He left the bathroom and checked all the rooms on the upper level calling out Sam's name but nothing. Dean jogged down the steps to where Bobby was.

"Hey Bobby have you seen Sam?" Dean said worry etched into his tone.

"No I thought he was taking a shower."

Dean told him what happened and they went about searching the house and the property. Finally, after another hour and no sign of Sam Dean tried his brother cell phone it went straight to voice mail.

"Bobby what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know boy, but don't worry will find Sam okay."

"Yeah okay."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door Dean pulled his gun pout of the back of his jeans and nodded towards Bobby letting him know he was good to answer. Bobby had no idea what he was expecting when he answered the door but seeing a overly tired Ellen with a sleeping five year old on her hip wasn't it.

"Ellen," Dean said as he put his gun away, "What are you doing here with Lee? Where's Lissie?"

"She's gone Dean."

Dean felt his world come crashing down around him first Sam now Lissie.

"I think you better come on in and tell us what happened." Bobby said leading Ellen into the house.


	3. The Building Storm

Once Ellen stepped through the door Dean reached for Lee but Ellen held tight. She wouldn't let him go and the fire in her dark eyes reminded him of a momma bear that was protecting her cub.

"Sorry Dean nothing personal, but I just made a drive that would normally take me two day in a day and I did it without stopping. That was until I pulled up into your drive way." She said nodding towards Bobby.

"We understand Ellen but Dean knows the boy he'll be safe here." Bobby said leading them towards the couch.

"I know he does but Lissie, she uh, she put Lee into my care and I can't seem to let him go just yet." Ellen said sitting down on the couch and burying her face on top of Lee's head.

"What happened to Lissie?" Dean asked sitting down on the coffee table across from Ellen. His eyes darting between Ellen and Lee.

"It was just like any normal night."

* * *

Ellen smiled as she watched Lee sitting at the bar coloring the tip of his pink tongue sticking out. Lissie was moving throughout the bar with ease the girl had been born to the bar life. But then she saw the twinge of pain that crossed her features. And how her hands became shaky and Ellen new what was coming. She had seen it happen more than once since Lissie had come to stay with her

"Lissie, sweetie could you come here?" Ellen shouted to be heard over the din. Ellen went around the bar leaving it to her helper to take care of the orders and picked up Lee.

"I was coloring," He grumbled.

"I know sweetie but I need to talk to your Aunt Lissie and I don't want to leave you out here." She said carrying him into the back room.

"Kay, Ellen I'll be good." He said sweetly.

"Good boy." She said putting him down on the couch then turning around to wait for Lissie.

Lissie walked in her hand to her forehead her big blue eyes were glazed and vacant. No sooner than the doors closed behind her than she crashed to the ground Ellen just managed to catch her before she hit her head on the floor.

"Lissie! Alessandra what is it?"

"He's taking them," She whispered.

"Who? Who is it?"

"He's taking all the special children," Lissie groaned her eyes tightly shut.

"Who's taking the special children?" Ellen didn't need to ask about the kids because she already knew about them.

"Oh shit!" Lissie yelped sitting up and scrambling to get to her feet."Ellen you gotta get everyone outta here!"

"Lissie what's going on?"

"No time!" Lissie screeched frantically.

Ellen still sat on the floor watching pure fear flitter on the girl's face.

"Ellen you gotta get everyone out make up some excuse but they have to go. And you have to get Lee to Bobby's."

"I will but you need to tell me what's going on."

"He's coming and if you don't get out of here all of you are dead."

"Lissie who is coming?" Ellen said getting up and walking over to where the scared young woman was and grasped her by the shoulders giving her a shake.

"The man who started all this with the special children, the man that took so much away from so many people including my brother, me and Lee."

"Lissie you can't,"

"I do, oh god how I wish I was wrong but it's him."

Little Lee who had been quiet all this time said something that had both adults looking at him.

"The devil with the yellow eyes is coming and so is the end." Lee murmured a far away look in his eyes as he fiddled with the silver crucifix that hung on a silver chain around his neck.

An hour later the Roadhouse was cleared out of hunters and civilians alike.

Ellen had used the good ole line 'alright everybody ya ain't gotta go home but ya can't stay here.'

"Thank you Ellen." Lissie sighed as she put Lee into his car seat that was in Ellen's truck.

"I'll make sure he's safe but I still think you should come with us."

"The devil is a coming for you," Lee sing songed.

"He does that a lot." Lissie covered for Lee when she saw the look of confusion on the other woman's face.

"But he's right he is coming for me and Lee. So don't you stop Ellen you go straight for Bobby's."

"Why Lissie why does he want you both?"

"Because me and Lee are both special children." Lissie hedged not wanting to tell Ellen the full story on Lee right then they were running out of time.

"We are pawns in his game. Go there coming I can feel them!" Lissie snapped pushing Ellen into her truck and slamming the door once the other woman was inside.

* * *

Dean couldn't process all this it was to much first Jake's death then watching Evan die. Now Lissie and Sam were gone it was all just too much. He knew Jake and Lissie's mom was killed by the same demon that killed him and Sam's. Knew that it also killed Lee's but he didn't know that Lee was one of the special kids. And now to find out the demon was taking all the special kids. Well his brain was just about fried.

"Do you think that's what happened to Sam?" Bobby asked more to himself than anybody else.

"Wait Sam's missing as well?" Ellen piped up.

"Yeah we just found out that he was gone right before you pulled up."

"Why is this demon taking them now after all this time? What's his game plan let them grow up and then what bam let me kidnap you?"

Dean only half listened to their conversation his mind was trying to take all this in, he got up to pace and try and clear his head. It was becoming clear that Lee just might be the child Evan wanted them to protect. But, why and what's with this whole 'he is the beginning and the end' shit? What could a little boy of five years old who's whole life was just turned up side down have to do with any of this? Even if he is one of the special children.

As Dean paced while Ellen and Bobby talked a wave of nausea hit him then came the blinding headache. And, down on his knees he went clutching the sides of his head. He could vaguely hear Bobby and Ellen's nervous shouts. Through the haze he could see flashes of trees no just one and it looked like an oak tree then a bell. Then just as suddenly his vision cleared he looked up to three pairs of eyes and only one of them looked like he understood what was going on.

"Dean, son are you alright?" Bobby asked laying a hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer just kept looking into a pair of big blue eyes.

"Dean, come on honey talk to us." Ellen murmured.

"You saw it to didn't you Dee?" Lee asked his calm quiet voice breaking through the nervous atmosphere. Lee reached for him and Dean took the boy into his arms and held him tight.

"See what? Dean did you see something?" Bobby asked.

"Its okay Dee I saw it to but Aunt Lissie isn't there yet but she will be."

"Yeah I saw little man did you see something?" the little boy nodded his head.

"Yes, the devil has them the devil that killed mommy and grandma. The devil with the yellow eyes came a knocking and some will answer his call. Those that don't will die."

"He's building an army isn't he?" Why he was asking a five year old was beyond him but there was something about Lee that just seemed so old.

"Yes it is the beginning of the end we have to save Auntie Lissie, Dee!" He said finally acting his age as big fat tears began to fall from his blue eyes.

"We will Lee I promise will get both her and Sam back."

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" Ellen snapped at the room at large.

"Their at cold oaks." Dean said looking at them now.

"You mean the ghost town?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah that's where he is keeping them why I don't know I just know that much."

"Alright then Ellen you stay here with the boy take him downstairs to the panic room if anything comes for him."

"You have a panic room?" Dean asked admiration for the older man shining in his eyes.

"I had some spare time figured it would come in handy some day."

After they had packed and were heading out the door Lee and Ellen saw them out. Lee put one of his little hands on Dean's and tugged at it till he got his full attention.

"Bring them back Dee."

"I will Lee, I will." He said crushing the little boy to him. He let go and walked out joining Bobby in the Impala.


	4. The Demon With The Yellow Eyes

Lissie took in her surroundings she was in one helluva creepy town that made her fear of dark open spaces go up a few hundred notches. She hated this fear and it was stupid because of all those years as a hunter. But if her dad taught her anything at all was that fear was unreasonable that it defies all logic. Which was true because no matter how much she tried to tell herself she was being foolish she just couldn't get her brain to listen or her heart for that matter.

Deciding that it was a good idea to look around and see if any body else was here Lissie began her search. She knew that yellow eyes had taken the special children but she didn't know where he was taking them. As she looked through the window of a broken down shop she was really wishing for a gun right about now.

Lissie stomped her foot in frustration which Jake would have never let her live down that is if he was still alive. She felt tears spring up at the still to fresh wound. Jake would never see her do any of that again he would never see Lee grow up. And, neither would she if she didn't find away out of here. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and against her better judgment she hid in the building she was just looking in. Praying to whoever was listening that some guy wasn't in there hiding waiting to kill her.

She peeked through the broken glass to see none other than Dean's brother Sam. _What's he doing here? _She thought to herself. She walked out of the building and called after him.

"Sam! Sam Winchester!" Lissie shouted.

"Lissie?" Sam asked looking at her his face a mask of confusion, "Lissie what are you doing here?"

"The same reason you're here I suppose."

"Your one of the special kids?"

"Unfortunately, well this is either some weird ass game show or we're in trouble." she deadpanned.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her dry tone, "Well come on I found the others," He turned to walk towards another set of buildings.

"Okay, hey weird timing and all but have you found out anything about my brother's murder? I haven't heard anything from Dean."

"No sorry we haven't we are just as clueless as we were when we got called in. Oh wait that's not entirely true we did find out that there was a demon behind it all."

"But why? Why would a bunch of witches and a demon want to use my brother in a ritual?"

"I don't know Lissie none of this makes any sense. Maybe it all ties in with the yellow eyed demon. I mean all this with your brother then us being taken to this place. Maybe it all ties in with each other."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure, I mean it's possible anything at this point is. Here we are living life doing what we can to survive, my brother gets killed and here we are in this place with the other special children."

"Lissie tell me about your nephew." Sam intrupted.

"Why do you want to know?" She snapped stopping in the road a dangerous glare in her eyes. Sam turned and looked at her his gaze searching.

"Because not to long after your brother was killed another hunter was murdered. Evan Mitchell he kept muttering something about protecting the boy. That he was the beginning and the end does any of that ring a bell?"

Sam watched the play of emotions cross her features. Fear and understanding were the main ones and he found himself wanting to know this girl who he barely knew secrets.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam." She said and turned to leave but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I think you do, I think you know something and that your nephew Lee is in the middle of all this."

"You don't know jack shit!" She snarled ripping her arm away, "You think you know it all huh! Well news flash you don't! I will not tell you anything about my nephew because there is nothing to tell!" She yelled at him her eyes snapping blue fire.

"I think your lying and you're doing it to protect your family." He stated his tone calm and understanding.

"I think that you'll do just about anything for your family. But here's thing Lissie, Evan told us that we had to protect the boy. It was his dying wish."

Sam knew that what Evan said could be put that way and there was a chance that it was not what Evan had meant but Lissie didn't need to know that.

"Sam I can't I just can't tell you right now, and besides this isn't the safest place to talk about stuff like that."

"Your right but you will tell me?"

"As soon as I am able."

Sam nodded at that satisfied, "Alright come on then."

Her first meeting with the other special children did not go so well. She didn't like the looks of Ava wouldn't talk to Jake but for any good reason she just didn't like how he could conjure up images of her brother. She had a total freak out over Andy because Sam hadn't been the only one to get visions about him. But she didn't know what Sam knew that it wasn't Andy that killed those people it was his twin brother.

"Its just freaky is all, my visions are usually so clear but with him," She said now as they sat in another room by themselves they had settled down to talk seeing how no one had any idea how to get out yet. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I don't know with him all I could see was him trying to kill someone." She finished with a shake of her head.

"If you don't mind me asking how are your visions so clear?"

"I was physic before all this; it was untill sometime ago that I developed other abilities."

"Like what?"

"Telekinesis for one?"

"There's more?"

"Uh yeah, I'm uh I can, well let me show you." She said as she held up her hand and before his eyes her hand was covered in fire.

"Oh shit!" He snapped jumping away.

"Yeah I know, why do you think I stopped hunting. I wasn't always left behind to take care of Lee. Jake was so scared when it started, so was I for that matter."

"Have you learned to control it?"

"Only to make it stop."

"Why that could come in handy on a hunt?"

"Slippery slope Sam, for whatever reason we have these powers they have something to do with that yellowed eyed bastard and I want nothing to do with that. Anyways enough about me how about you?"

"I get visions as well sometimes I can save the people in them and sometimes I can't." Sam saw her nod at that. It was nice talking to someone who understands. Not that Dean didn't he just couldn't get it like Lissie could.

"And the telekinesis but that was a one time thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dean was in danger and I was locked in a closet," He smiled when she snickered at that.

"And well, well I don't know how I did it."

"You needed to get to your brother, needed to save him and your brain took over for you. I gotcha Sam."

"I guess you would, well that's it really."

"Okay well now that we have gotten to know each other better any clue on how to get the hell outta here?"

"No I've already told you that any time one of us try and make a run for it we die."

"And no one's tried since that Lilly girl you told me about?"

"That's right. There's a demon waiting for us in the woods waiting to pick us off as we make a run for it. Maybe if we wait till daytime but I'm not so sure."

"What about Andy you said that he could send thoughts to other people's minds have you tried sending Dean a message?"

"Yeah but we don't know if it worked or not."

"Well even if it didn't Ellen has probably told him by now."

"What's does Ellen have do to do with this?"

"Nothing but I was staying with her when I was taken. Before it all went down I sent her to Bobby's. I told her old yellow eyes was coming"

"That means Dean knows that you're missing and knows who's behind it."

"Yup." She said putting her chin on her knees.

"Sam do you think will get out of here alive?"

"I hope so Lee needs you."

"Just as much as Dean needs you. Well we might as well try and get some sleep."

"Yeah," He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Not long after falling asleep their dreams were interrupted by the demon they had been talking about.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam snarled startling Lissie awake.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she scrambled to get to her feet.

"Sammy, Lissie so nice to finally meet you." The demon said with a smarmy smile.

"What do you want?" Sam repeated, "You wanna kill me then go ahead."

"Sammy I don't want to kill you either of you, you're my favorites."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lissie snapped.

But instead of answering the demon just walked outside prompting Lissie and Sam to follow.

"Why did you bring us here?" Asked Sam.

"I brought you here because your special both of you. Meant for greater things than hunting with a jerk of a brother, than taking care of your brothers whelp Lissie. Plus I wanted to show you something so come on lets go I haven't got all day."


	5. A Death

Lissie was stunned when the scenery changed from the ghost town to a nursery. It must have been Sam's and her suspicion was confirmed a moment later. A man she knew to be John Winchester walked in with a little blonde haired boy on his hip. They leaned over baby Sam's crib they were soon joined by a beautiful blonde haired woman that looked at her husband and children with such love that it brought tears to Lissie's eyes.

"See Sammy I came to see you when you were a baby, shows how much I cared." Yellow eyes was saying now as the past played out before them.

"Cared!" Sam snarled, "Cared you're the reason my dad is dead the reason my mom is gone. It's your fault that my family was turned upside down!"

"I try my best, oh and let me tell you, you two," He broke off with a chuckle, "Oh you two were my best work. Your dad so broken hearted your brother so lost and little Sammy left to be taken care of by a little boy that could not even take care of himself. You and Lissie have a lot in common by the way I visited her mom the same way that I did yours. Oh, your moms were a piece of work. Both so hard and soft at the same time such a shame they had to go protecting the very children that got them killed."

"You bastard!" Lissie snarled and tried to launch herself at the demon but Sam held her back with an arm around her waist.

"Funny thing your mom said the same thing to me that night I came to see you in your nursery." He said snapping his fingers and with that, everything changed.

Sam's head was already spinning from seeing his mom, dad and brother back when their lives used to be happy. Back when life was easy and demon's and ghost was nothing but a figment of their imagination. But to now see Lissie go through the same thing. To see her mother whose eyes were just as blue as Lissie's look at her husband and children with a fierce kinda love. And _know _Lissie had to be feeling the same it just about broke his heart.

"Why, why are you doing this to us?" Lissie whimpered at the pain of seeing the mother she never knew for the first time.

"Because I want you to hone your powers to become more than what you are I want you to embrace your destiny."

"Fuck you and your supposed destiny!" Sam snarled while holding Lissie close.

"I'm so very disappointed in the both of you."

Before they know it, they were back in the room they were in before the demon came for a visit. One look into Sam's hazel eyes and she burst into tears. Sam gathered her up and held her in his lap letting her shed her tears. Not just for her family but also for his and for everyone else that had to suffer because of that yellow-eyed bastard. Later after her tears had all dried up she would learn that she was right about Ava. She was embracing her dark side, killed Andy, and tried to summon the demon that was hiding in the woods. Jake killed her he had no other choice.

"What are we going to do now Sam? Andy's dead so is Ava and I'm worried about Jake he's taking this awfully hard." she said walking outside leaving a disturbed Jake behind.

"Wouldn't you? All we can do is find away out of her and hope that help is on its way."

They were quiet for a moment both needing a reprieve from the night's events.

"Damn that demon for all this! If he never came into our lives none of this would be happening!" Sam snarled suddenly.

"Sam shh, it's all right," She said as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"All we can do is live the life we were brought up in. We kill evil things and save lives it's all we can do."Sam chuckled at that, "Dean said the same thing to me almost two years ago." He said rubbing circles onto her back.

He had to wonder at how close they had gotten in such a short time. She was so easy to talk to her brother had died just six months ago she now had to fully take care of her five year old nephew. But here she was making sure he was all right.

"I think I like you Lissie Reeves."

"I think I like you Sam Winchester."

Everything after that went down hill so fast it left all of their heads spinning. Jake and Kelly took off, Sam and Lissie took off to find them and try to bring them back. Night had fallen by the time they had found Kelly.

Her neck had been broken and Sam knew that Jake had to be behind this.

"Dean!" Sam called out and started running Lissie at his side, "Look I told you they would come."

"I never had any doubt Sam."

But Lissie would never make it there with Sam because just as they were just close enough to Dean and Bobby Jake came up behind them Lissie saw what was coming and pushed Sam out of the way. Instead of Jake, stabbing Sam the blade sunk into Lissie's stomach.

"Lissie!" Sam screamed as he watched as Jake pulled the blade from her and blood gushed from the wound and her mouth. She fell to her knees and Sam was there to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Oh god!" Dean groaned as him and Bobby skidded to a halt at Sam's side.

"Lissie come on darlin," Bobby muttered taking Lissie from Sam, "Lissie come on Lee needs you!"

"Bob, Bobby," She coughed, "You, nee, need to, take care of Lee, your," She mumbled gasping for air now, "Your all he, he has left."

"Don't talk like that Lissie you're going to see him again and take care of him yourself." Sam promised.

"Don't, don't make promise's you, you can't keep Sam. Bobby, you have to protect Lee remember."

"I will Lissie."

Dean watched as a peacefulness he has never seen before come over her features. But she just could not be dying not yet there was so much he had to tell her. Starting with thank you.

"I see him Bobby, Jake he's here, oh Bobby he looks, looks happy and sad all at the same time." She said her words slurring a little as she lay in Bobby's arms.

"Go home little girl, go home with them," Bobby whispered as he smoothed her hair away from her face. The way he was talking was as if he couldn't believe has was saying the words.

"Make sure Lee is safe!" She said with a sudden fierceness her hand fisting itself in Bobby's flannel.

"I promise me and the boys will keep him safe Lissie."

* * *

She smiled one more brilliant smile at them then they watched as the life went out of her blue eyes. Sam was to the point that he was almost openly crying Dean's vision blurred but he refused to let the tears fall. Only Bobby was quiet he was sitting there the dead and bloody Lissie cradled in his arms. His shirt soaked in her blood but he did not move just kept looking off into space as if he was looking at something.

Bobby would not tell them what he was seeing because he saw no point in it. He saw Lissie as she always was wearing her jeans and baggy tee her black hair down and bouncing with her energy. Her blue eyes happy and so full of life you had to wonder how she was able to keep that in the life they all led. Now she was with her beloved brother.

Lissie turned to look at them as if she could actually see him and he doesn't know why he's doubting now maybe he thought that all this was just a figment of his imagination. But Lissie waved goodbye and with that, they were gone.

"Come on boys we need to get her back to my house." The older hunter said tonelessly as he picked up the dead body of their friend with such care.

"Bobby don't you think that we should do this here?" Sam asked his voice thick.

"No," Dean said.

"No that's not the way they did things. When one dies the whole family says goodbye it's the way it's done." Bobby added.

* * *

The car ride was quiet Sam sat beside Dean in the passenger seat Bobby was in back still wearing his blood soaked shirt, a clothed covered Lissie on his lap and a far away look in his eyes. Dean watched for a moment as the older man ran a hand over her head as if she were still alive and not but a child. Dean had known that Bobby had known her as a little girl but he didn't know how close they were until now. He felt guilty she had been protecting his little brother she had died for Sam to keep him safe. Because of her sacrifice, Lee was without his family he was truly an orphan and Dean knew how the kid would feel.

When they pulled into Bobby's drive, Ellen who looked just as solemn as the rest greeted them.

"Ellen," Dean greeted as he got out of the car letting the door shut behind him.

"He knows Dean."

"Who knows?"

"Lee, he knows about Lissie, he had a vision he saw her die."

Oh, god he was hoping that he could tell him.

"Thanks Ellen," He said as he watched Bobby and Sam pull Lissie out of the back seat. Sam gently handed over Lissie and he could see the tears and guilt shine brightly in his brother's eyes.

"Dee!" Lee screeched from the porch, "You promised Dee! You promised!" The little boy yelled as he ran towards Dean his little fist raised. Dean kneeled down so he could look Lee in the eyes and was greeted with a right hook to his jaw that was surprisingly strong.

"Lee I am so sorry,""No, no you don't say that I want my Auntie back now!"

"Lee I'm sorry bud it doesn't work that way." He aid pulling the boy in close and wrapping his arms around him.

"No leave me alone!" Lee railed as he pounded his little fist on Dean's back.

"I'm so sorry bud so sorry." with that Lee fell into Dean and sobbed his little heart out. Crying at the unfairness of it all.

"Daddy's gone so is momma and now Auntie Lissie I don't have anyone Dee, I'm alone."

"No your not alone, never alone Lee you have me and Sam,"

"And me and Bobby," Ellen added as she laid a hand on the little boys head.

"You'll take care of me now Dee?"

"Yeah, yeah I will take care of you." It was not the first time he had to take care of Lee and he was more than glad to repay his debt to Lissie in this way.


	6. Bringing You Back Home

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry for the long wait guys I seriously thought i ended this story already but when I checked I learned other wise...So I am deeply sorry... Ihope you enjoy this it is the finaly chapter... I may do a sequel not sure yet i love my Lee and I may explain why Lissie keeps popping up I'm just not sure yet...Oh and by the by the launguage Lee is speaking is Itlian what he says is : May peace be with you as you take your last breath, may God upon high take you into his kingdom. And may your soul rest at peace._

* * *

They all gathered in the back woods of Bobby's house. Dean and Sam dug the hole while Ellen held Lee and Bobby got the supplies ready. When they were done digging the hole they started piling up the dried wood. Dean watched as Lee walked over to Lissie's body. He knelt down and began murmuring a few words to her shroud covered body.

"La pace di maggio è con voi mentre prendete il vostro ultimo alito, può dio su massimo prenderla nel suo regno. E può il vostro resto di anima a pace." Lee said solemnly his words came out haltingly as he tried to get the words just right.

"Did I say it right Dee?" Lee asked when he walked over to Dean.

"Yeah ya did good bud." Dean said as he picked the little boy up.

"Would Lissie be proud?""She sure would."

With that said Sam poured the salt and gasoline over the body and handed Bobby the matches.

"You knew her better than any of us did Bobby," Sam said as he held out the matches for the older man to take.

"Its only right Bobby she would have wanted it that way." Ellen murmured.

Bobby silently took the matches and lit one, without another word he tossed the flame and watched as the body of the girl he loved as if she were family goes up in wild flames.

When he couldn't take it anymore he looked up and could have sworn he saw her just at the edge of the woods. Her eyes locked onto his for a moment then slid to Lee and Dean. A bitter sweet smile played on her full lips and she had tears in her big blue eyes. When her eyes locked onto him again he gave a small nod telling her in his silent way that everything was okay that she could go now.

But she shook her head and he couldn't for the life of him understand why. Lee was safe with them maybe she had some unfinished business but he didn't think that was it. Because if that were the case she would have gone the minute the flames that engulfed her body went out.

"Come on we need to figure out what Jake is up to." He mumbled curtly and turned to leave.

* * *

If things were bad to start with it got much worse. When the funeral was over they went back to Bobby's house. It all went down hill from there.

"Lee I need you to stay here, I have to talk to Sam, Bobby and Ellen okay." Dean murmured to the little boy as he sat him down on the couch.

"Okay Dee I'll be good."

"Thank you Lee,"

If Bobby didn't say anything about seeing Lissie neither did Lee. He was afraid that if he said anything they would make her go away. That's what hunters did they made bad things go away. But Auntie Lissie wasn't bad she was good and the way she smiled at him made him want to smile back.

She sat down on the coffee table across from him and put his face between her hands.

"Auntie Lissie," He whispered afraid of being over heard.

She nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I miss you,"

She kissed his forehead without a word and he wondered if she could talk.

"Bobby's sad that you're gone and so is everybody else."

She ran her fingers over his cheek where the much hated freckles were.

"I'm sad to I want you to come back."

She got up and left him then and he felt something burning in his gut and he didn't know what it was. But it hurt and made him want to cry. Did she leave because of him was it his fault? He silently got up and walked over to the door and opened it and walked outside.

"Auntie Lissie?" He called hoping he would see her again but he felt that she was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Well, well if it isn't my lucky day." Murmured someone from behind him.

He spun around and came face to face with a tall dark man in army clothes.

"Who, who are you?" He stammered.

"Doesn't matter who I am just that you're my ticket to what I want."

"Dee!" He screamed as the man grabbed him.

* * *

They were talking in the kitchen when they heard the scream and Dean took off like a bat outta hell.

"Lee!" He hollered as he ran into the living room looking for the little boy that yelled for him.

"Dean he's outside." Sam said as he sprinted for the open door.

When they were outside they saw Jake holding Lee a knife a t his throat.

"Let him go Jake." Dean snarled.

"Not a chance Winchester, give me the colt and the boy lives.""I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, give me the gun man and the kid walks away without a scratch."

"Sam get the gun,""Dean,""Just do it!" Sam nodded and ran over to the Impala and unlocked the trunk he dug around for a moment before returning with the colt.

"Just put it down and kick it over here." Dean did as he was told not wanting to risk Lee's life.

"Be a good little boy and get me the gun Lee." Jake murmured his tone a bit condescending making Dean clamp his teeth together nobody but nobody spoke to Lee that way and when Dean got his hands on the bastard he was going to kill him. Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched Lee bend over to pick it up Jake never letting go of Lee's shirt.

"Thank you very much boys now if you don't mind me and the kid are going to get outta doge."

"You said you would let him go!" Sam snapped.

"He's just a little boy let him go and we'll let you leave." Ellen promised her eyes never wavering from the scared and trembling little boy."Not a chance lady he's my key to getting out alive."

"You'll get out of here alright but we'll find you and when we do you'll die do you understand me?" Dean said his voice low and dangerous.

"Yeah I get ya," Jake said smirking as he walked over to the Honda parked by Ellen's truck.

They could do nothing but watch as Jake drove away with Lee to god knows where. Bobby only half listened to Dean and Sam arguing back and forth. His attention was on Lissie she was back again. She was sitting on the hood of the Impala her legs crossed and sadness blazed in her eyes.

What does she want why does she keep coming back? He didn't understand any of this and why him why could he see her and not the others.

She reached over and patted the door to the Impala looking at him like he _should know _what she was hinting at.

When he still didn't get it he watched her as she walked over to Dean and snaked his keys out of his pocket and let them fall to the ground. Key, door what the hell was she getting at why was that gun so important? They all knew what it could do but why take Lee for that? Jake didn't strike him as someone that would suddenly take up hunting. Not after killing Lissie and taking Lee.

"Dean are those your keys?" Sam asked.

"What the, how did they get out of my pocket?"

Then it hit him like a baseball bat upside the head he turned and sprinted up the steps and into the house.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted he ignored the shouts and kept looking through his library.

"Bobby what's going on?" Ellen asked softly as she came up behind him worry evident in her tone.

"I know where he's going. I know where he's taken Lee."

"And where is that?" "The Devil's gate he's gonna use the colt to open the gates to hell."

Dean watched Bobby and he knew that Bobby knew more than he was letting on. He could tell everyone had their tell even a pro like Bobby. But he wouldn't ask how all of a sudden Bobby figured this out because sometimes a man needs to keep his secrets.

"Okay, well tell us everything we need to know Bobby." Dean muttered looking the older man in the eye. Bobby nodded and unrolled a map and got down to business.

* * *

"Dee and Sam will come for me you know." Lee muttered as he sat there with his knees up to his chest shivering from the cold. And from all the vibes this place gave off. It was a graveyard sacred ground no evil could come here and yet this place reeked of evil. It scared him and he just wanted the only family he had left. He just wanted to go home.

"I know they will its kinda what I'm counting on." The man Dee had called Jake said as he paced back and forth in front of the metal doors. Door's Lee didn't want to know what was locked away behind the cold steel some thing told him that whoever locked this place up tight did it with good reason.

"They'll kill you, just like you killed my Auntie." "And how do you know about that?" Lee shrugged not willing to give the man too much information. Lissie had taught him that.

"I over hear things when people think I'm not listening." It wasn't exactly a lie. He did over hear things he liked to eavesdrop even though it got him into trouble.

"Well what else do you know?""I know that if you do what I think your going to do it's gonna turn out bad."

Jake snorted at that, "What do you know you're just a kid. I'm going to lead my own army. I'm going to be something akin to a king.""No your gonna die." He said that feeling he got every time a vision was starting to take over and what he saw scared him.

Evil being let loose more demons than any hunter had to face before were free and Jake lying dead on the ground. A man with yellow eyes laughing as he taunted the people he had come to care very much about. But then everything went black and he sunk into oblivion.

* * *

"I'm gonna rip that bastard apart!" Dean snarled as he slammed his fist down on the steering wheel.

"We'll get him Dean. We'll get Jake for what he's done." Sam promised the need to tear Jake apart growing. That man killed Lissie who died tying to save him. The man that took Lee who was just a kid.

Dean pulled up to the graveyard getting as close as he could get without alerting Jake. The silently got out of the car Bobby and Ellen right behind them.

"Alright you guys go that way come up behind him, me and Sam will take the direct approach." Dean said taking charge. Ellen nodded as she deftly caught the gun Bobby tossed at her, "Who's going to grab Lee?"

"I will," Bobby Muttered.

"Get him to the Impala he'll be safe there." Dean said, "Alright lets head out."

Sam looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Dean was taking all this pretty hard. First all this with Jacob which they still knew next to nothing about. Then him getting taken, Lissie dying and now Lee. And Sam couldn't blame his brother for the anger Sam saw burning in his eyes.

Both Jake and that yellowed eyed bastard was going to pay for the pain they had caused.

* * *

Lee watched as Jake pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and his fear went up a couple hundred notches. Was this man going to kill him? Was he going to die in this place that caused him so much pain? But Jake walked past him to the metal doors that scared him so and put the tip of the gun up to what looked like a lock.

"Put the gun down Jake." Dean said pointing his gun at Jake Sam at his side.

"Dee!"

"Bout time you got here. You're just in time for the show Winchesters."

With that he put the gun into the lock and it began to spin. Then all of a sudden he felt arms go around him and he started to kick and hit whoever grabbed him.

"Shh boy it's me Bobby."

"Bobby! You gotta stop Jake he's going to do something bad." Lee mumbled Bobby's neck as the older man carried him away.

"I know Dean and Sam will take care of it."Bobby opened the driver side door of the Impala and sat lee down he wrapped him up in the blanket that was there.

"Lee did Jake hurt you?"

"No but he did scare me. Bobby he's going to do something bad." Lee murmured his lower lip trembling.

"Did you see something?"

"Yes, demons lots of demons."

"Okay boy I gotta go back get down on the floorboard and you stay down. No matter what you hear. Do you understand?""Yes, I understand,""Good boy," Bobby muttered patting Lee on the head. With that he took off to join the rest.

* * *

"What have you done?" Sam yelled as he watched the lock spinning.

"What was needed?" Jake said smirking at them.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Jake tackling him to the ground. They fought around until Sam got the upper hand and got up. Yanking the gun out of the lock. But it continued to spin like crazy. He tossed Dean the Gun and pulled his own out of the back of his jeans.

"You son of a bitch! You killed Lissie took Lee and now what?""I opened the gates. You'll die and I'll lead an army.""No Jake you'll be the one dying." Sam snapped as he shot Jake. It seemed like forever as he shot Jake over and over emptying the clip into this murder.

"Sam, honey stop he's dead." Ellen murmured as she put a calming hand onto his arm.

They all turned when someone started to clap, "Oh good job boy, I always knew you were my favorite. To bad the other one had to die.""You!" Dean snarled.

"Yup in the flesh,""What was the point in all of this?" Dean snapped."Well now what would be the fun in telling you the end of the story when it's only just beginning?"With a flip of a hand he sent Dean flying into a head stone sending the colt flying. Sam went for the gun but the demon stopped him with a flick of his hand. Just then the gates flew open and a large dark cloud of demons came barreling out.

"Oh good, the good times are going to be rolling now."

"You're a sick bitch you know that right?" Dean snarked as the blood rolled down his face from the gash on his head.

"I've been told, hey gotta take the fun where you can get it right?"

"I'm going to take you down, for everything you've done, for my mom, dad and for Lissie."

"What happened to Lissie was a shame but she was always doing that jumping into the line of fire to save people. Your dad now well that was real fun I had been chasing after the three of you for years. And to just hand himself over like that well what can I say," He said shrugging his barrowed shoulders.

"Well I'm done here guess I'll be seeing you boys again real soon."But as the demon tried to free himself of his body he couldn't and Dean and Sam stared in shock as what looked like the sprit of their dad held on tight breaking the hold the demon had on Sam and Dean.

Dean reached for the colt and stood up, "This is for my family you fucking bastard!" Dean snarled as he shot the demon between the eyes.

As he watched the red blue electric fire shoot through the demon that had cost his family and so many others so much pain he felt relieved. He looked up and was shocked to see the spirit of his dad still there.

* * *

Lee cowered on the floorboard to afraid to move or make a sound. But when he heard the door to Dee's car open he couldn't keep his squeak in.

"Shh, Lee it's alright, it's alright." He knew that voice knew he could be safe when he heard that gruffness.

"Dee!" Lee screeched throwing himself into Dean's arms."Yeah bud its me, your safe now.""And Sammy, Ellen and Bobby?""We're right here darlin." Ellen murmured as she ran her fingers through Lee's hair.

"Come on bud lets go." Dean said picking Lee up.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So let me know if you want to see a sequel I already have one chapter mostly done I just need the motivation :) lots of love you guys please R&R _


End file.
